salah paham
by Yuurei D'Little Star
Summary: "pergi kau dari hadapan ku!" "chotto wolf.." .. ya gtu dah.. baca ndiri ja..


I don't own "Kyou Kara Maou",, but Tomo Kobayahi did..

OOC(maybe), gaje, alay, typo de el el.

Maaf sebelumnya apabila ada yang salah,, harap maklum karena ini fic pertama saya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya yang embangun dari senpai semua..

m(_ _)m

judul ma ceritanya gak nyambung..

RnR please!

Don't like,, don't read!

_**Salah Paham**_

"pergi kau dari hadapan ku!" teriak wolfram pada yuuri sabil berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"chotto wolf.." kata yuuri mencoba menghentikannya.

Brak!

Wolfram membanting pintu kamarnya di depan yuuri. Yuuri hanya bisa diam melihat apa yang di lakukan wolfram terhadapnya.

Yuuri seharian ini tidak bisa konsen dengan kerjanya, ia hanya memikirkan wolfram. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu objek, yaitu wolfram. Ia memikirkan cara bagaimana agar wolfram mau berbicara dengannya lagi.

Sudah berapa kali hari ini Yuuri melewati kamar Wolfram, tapi pintu kamar itu tak kunjung di buka juga. Dan sudah berapa kali ia bertanya pada semua orang di istana mengenai dimana Wolfram. Wolfram sudah tak kelihatan dua hari ini.

Lalu ia mencoba membuka kamar Wolfram, tapi percuma karena kamar itu di kunci dari dalam dan hanya ada satu cara untuk bisa masuk ke kamar itu tanpa melewati pintu. Ya hanya bisa lewat balkon kamar wolfram.

Yuuri nekat untuk memanjat dinding istana itu untuk mencapai balkon kamar wofram. Dari bawah gunther dan Conrad hanya bisa memandang dan harap-harap cemas. Mereka tak bisa menghentikannya, karena mereka tau sifat majikannya itu, _keras kepala_.

"Heika.. hati-hati.." teriak gunther dari bawah dengan sangat cemas.

"ia ia.." jawab yuuri sambil terus memanjat.

Akhirnya Yuuri sampai di balkon kamar Wolfram. Ia membuka pintu kaca balkon yang menghubungkan dengan kamar tunangannya itu. Ia melihat sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai, yang ternyata adalah tunangan yang di cintainya itu(?). segera Yuuri berlari ke arah dimana wolfram jatuh.

"wolfram.." kata yuuri sambil mengangkat tubuh wolfram ke atas tempat tidurnya. Suaranya begitu cemas.

"dia demam.. suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali.." katanya dengan lirih

Segera yuuri memanggil gizela untuk memeriksa wolfram. Untungnya wolfram hanya demam dan dia pingsan kemungkinan Karena ia tak makan selama dua hari ini.

"lord von bielefeld tak apa-apa. beliau hanya demam dan tidak makan beberapa hari ini yang menyebabkannya tak sadarkan diri. Saat beliau bangun tolong suruh beliau makan." Terang gizela pada yuuri.

Yuuri hanya menjawab dengan menagguk.

"terima kasih gizela.." kata yuuri dengan senyum.

"tidak apa-apa.. ini sudah tugas ku.. saya permisi dulu heika.." dengan sopan ia pamit pada Maou nya itu.

Yuuri masih saja di kamar wolfram hingga larut malam. Ia masih saja bangun saat malam mulai larut dan dengan sangat perhatian dan kasih sayang ia merawat wolfram yang tak kunjung sadar.

Suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan tak kunjung turun. Ia mengigau.

"yuuri…" panggilnya lirih

Yuuri terbangun mendengar wolfram menyebut namanya. Lalu ia menggenggam lembut tangan wolfram.

"aku di sini wolf.." kata nya lirih melihat tunangannya itu yang tak berdaya.

Mata wolfram masih terpejam dan ia mengeluarkan air matanya. Tak henti-hentinya air mata mengalir dari matanya yang indah itu, sambil menyubut-nyebut nama yuuri.

Paginya saat yuuri sudah bangun dan saat ia ingin mengganti kompres untuk wolfram pemuda itu bangun. Orang yang pertama di lihatnya adalah yuuri. Tak seperti biasanya, ia tak senang saat baru bangun orang yang di lihatnya adalah yuuri. Kali ini ia membalikkan tubuhnya dari hadapan yuuri ia tak mau melihat dan berbicara dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang telah merawatnya itu.

Yuuri hanya memandangnya. Dan ia masih saja merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Yuuri memutuskan untuk berbicara duluan.

"wolfram, ayo makan dulu.. setelah itu minum obatnya" kata yuuri dengan lembut

"aku tak mau!" kata wolfram dengan nada yang tinggi.

"wolf, kau masih marah?" tanya yuuri pelan

"…" wolfram hanya diam saja

Dengan diamnya wolfram yuuri sudah tau bahwa wolfram masih sangat marah dengannya.

"wolfram.. ayolah. Makan dulu. Nanti sakit mu tambah parah." Kata yuuri dengan lirih

Wolfram tetap tak menjawab.

"wolfram.." panggil yuuri

"sudahlah tak usah pedulikan aku! Kembali saja kau ke dunia mu sana! Jangan pernah kembali lagi ke sini! Lupakan saja aku! DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI KEMARI!" teriak wolfram dengan nada yang tinggi.

Yuuri kaget dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh tunangannya itu.

"wolfram, biar aku jelaskan.. aku.." belum selesai yuuri berbicara sudah di potong lagi oleh wolfram

"SUDAHLAH! AKU TAK MAU LAGI BERTEMU DENGAN MU!" kembali wolfram berteriak mengusir yuuri.

Yuuri hanya terdiam masih tak percaya apa yang di ucapkan wolfram.

Akibat dari teriakan wolfram itu, Conrad dan gunther masuk ke kamar wolfram.

"ada apa heika?"tanya gunther bingung

"ada apa sebenarnya ini heika?" tanya Conrad dengan tenang

Yuuri hanya keluar kamar tunangannya itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Conrad dan gunther. Wajahnya menjadi murung. Hingga semua prajurit di istana heran dan bertanya2 ada apa dengan Maou mereka.

Beberapa hari ini yuuri menyelesaikan semua tugasnya yang tersisa yang tersisa hingga selesai. Ia memutuskan akan mengabulkan kinginan tunangannya itu, walaupun ia akan terluka.

'_aku akan mengabulkan apa yang kau mau, walaupun aku takkan pernah kembali ke sini'_ katanya dalam hati dengan lirih.

Yuuri masih saja dan terus melamun hingga membuat membuat yang lain khawatir.

"heika…" gumam Conrad sambil melihat yuuri yang sepanjang hari terus melamun dari jauh.

Tiba-tiba dan tanpa di sadari yuuri, Conrad sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"heika.. ada apa?" tanya Conrad dengan lembut.

"sudah ku bilang panggil aku yuuri.." balasnya dengan nada yang lemah

"baiklah… yuuri ada apa?" tanya Conrad lagi

"apa kau masih mngkhawatirkan wolfram?" tanyanya lagi dengan hati-hati

Yuuri hanya diam saja seakan tidak mendengar suara Conrad.

Yuuri beranjak dari tempatnya duduk meninggalkan Conrad yang masih khawatir terhadap rajanya itu.

Besoknya setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke dunianya tanpa kembali ke tempat yang sangat di sukainya itu. Ia hanya pamitan pada Conrad yang mengantarkannya kembali.

"arigato atas semuanya Conrad…" kata yuuri dengan lirih

" arigato?" Conrad dalam tanda tanya besar

"sayonara Conrad…" kata yuuri sambil menyelam ke kolam dengan senyum yang di paksa.

"chotto heika!" Conrad terlambat menghentikannya.

Yuuri telah berada di dunianya yang lain, dunia dimana dia lahir.

Yuuri menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Sekolah, bermain baseball, dan bertengkar dengan Shouri.

Hari-hari yang di laluinya terasa sangat hampa. Ia merindukan tempat itu, ya Shin Makoku. Ia ingin kembali ke sana. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, agar mengabulkan permintaan tunangannya itu.

'_aku harap kau sudah sembuh wolf.. dan ku harap kau senang dengan aku mengabulkan permintaan mu itu. Aku hanya ingin satu hal. Jangan kau membenci ku, aku hanya ingin kau tak salah paham.'_ Katanya sambil melamun di belakang rumahnya.

"yuu-chan.." tiba-tiba ibunya memanggilnya dan menghampirinya

Yuuri hanya menoleh menatap ibunya.

"ada apa yuu-chan? Belakangan ini kau murung sekali.." tanya ibunya dengan sayang sambil membelai rambut putranya itu.

Yuuri masih saja dalam diam. Ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan ibunya yang mengkhawatirkannya itu.

"ya sudahlah kalau yuu-chan tidak mau cerita pada mama.." kata ibunya menyerah.

"gomenne.." gumam yuuri

Ibunya mendenngarnya, ia pun tersenyum kecil menatap putranya itu.

'_kau pasti sudah bisa__ memutuskan yang terbaik bagi mu kan yuu-chan?'_ katanya dalam hati.

Yuuri masih saja duduk di belakang rumahnya. Saat ia melamun, entah apa yang di lamunkannya tiba2 sesosok bayangan orang yang sangat di sayanginya itu muncul di pikirannya. Ia tak bisa melupakan sosok yang sangat amat teramat ia sayangi itu, ya wolfram..

'_wolf, sedang apa kau di sana? Apa kau sudah sembuh..'_ pikirnya dengan wajah yang sedih

In Shin Makoku…

Wolfram sudah sembuh dari sakitnya dan ia pergi ke tanah Von Bielefeld untuk sementara waktu.

Saat itu Conrad yang menemukan surat yang di tulis Yuuri untuk Wolfram, karena ia sedang ada tugas di luar kerajaan. Sehingga surat itu belum bisa di sampaikannya, karena waktu Conrad kembali Wolfram sudah pergi ke tanah von Bielefeld.

Wolfram masih saja dalam keadaannya yang kurang baik, ia masih saja memikirkan yuuri.

'_apa yang sedang di lakukan henna-chokko itu sekarang ya?'_ ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'_pasti sekarang ia sedang bersenang2 dengan wanita lain.'_ Tiba-tiba wolf merasa sebal

'_kenapa aku memikirkannya? Dia sudah tak penting bagi ku..'_ ia mulai bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri.

'_tapi, aku merindukannya..'_ tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan air matanya itu dan membiarkannya membasahi pipinya yang lembut.

Wolfram kini sudah tertidur, tapi air matanya masih saja mebasahi pipinya yang putih dan halus. Ia terus memanggil nama yuuri dengan lirih.

Sementara di bumi…

Malam ini begitu dingin, yuuri yang sudah dari tadi berada di balik selimut masih saja tertidur nyenyak, sampai ia bermimpi kalau wolfram menangis memanggilnya. Yuuri terbangun dari tidurnya.

"wolf.." katanya lirih

Yuuri masih saja terjaga setelah mimpi wofram memanggilnya sambil menangis.

Sejujurnya ia merindukan wolfram, merindukan oaring yang selalu menemaninya tidur, dan orang yang selalu bertengkar dengannya.

Ia ingin kembali tapi, ada hal yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

In shin Makoku…

Wolfram baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia segera bersiap dan kemudian sarapan.

Di ruang makan sudah ada Gwendal, Conrad, Greta, dan Gunther. Mereka sudah mulai memakan srapannya.

Setelah sarapan wolfram segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia pergi menemui bawahannya dan melatihnya. Di tengah-tengah latihan Conrad mendekati Wolfram.

"Wolfram, aku ingin berbicara.." kata Conrad pada wolfram.

"latihan hari ini sudah selesai, kalian boleh bubar.." kata wolfram menyudahi latihan yang di berikannya.

"Ada apa Conrad?" tanya wolfram kemudian.

Conrad hanya diam saja, ia hannya memberikan isyarat agar wolfram ikut dengannya. Sedangkan wolfram hanya mengikutinya kemana ia akan pergi.

Di bawah pohon maple yang rindang dimana angin dengan lembut menyentuh wajah halus itu, ya tempat favorite Yuuri. Dimana dulu Yuuri sangat senang duduk di sini bersama wolfram hingga mereka tertidur.

Wolfram jadi ingat akan kenangna itu. Kenangan indah bersama Yuuri.

Wolfram POV's

Aku tak tau tiba-tiba Weller-kyo mengajakku pergi. Aku tak tau ia akan membawaku hanya mengikutinya tanpa berkomentar.

Tiba-tiba saja kau menyadari kemana ia akan membawaku. Ya, pasti ke tempat itu. Tempat dimana terkubur kenangan manis bersama Yuuri. Tempat yang dulu sering ku kukunjungi bersama Yuuri. Ku rasakan air mata akan jatuh dari mataku. Mengingat sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya, membuat ku merindukannya, sangat.

'kau harus bisa bertahan. Kau tak boleh menangis hanya karena ini..' kataku dalam hati menyemangati diri ku sendiri.

Aku hanya terus diam hingga sampai di tempat itu.

"duduklah di sini wolfram.." kata Conrad dengan lembut kepada ku.

Aku menurutinya, aku tak tau ia akan berbicara apa.

"wolfram, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untukmu.." kata Conrad memulai pembicaraannya pada ku.

"menyampaikan sesuatu?"tanyaku bingung, kenapa harus di tempat ini? memangnya tak ada tempat lain apa? Teriakku dalam hati.

"ya, sesuatu yang harusnya tersampaikan sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu." Kata Conrad melanjutkan. Padahal aku sangat ingin memotongnya tapi niat itu ku urungkan, karena aku tak mau berlama-lama di tempat yang akan membuka kembali haitku yang terluka.

"…" aku masih tanpa suara dan terus menyimak apa yang akan Conrad katakan pada ku.

"2 bulan lalu saat aku akan memberikannnya pada mu, kau sudah berangkat ke tanah Von Bielefelt. Harusnya ini sudah sampai ke tangan mu." Katanya sambil memberikan sepucuk surat di tangnnya pada ku. Aku tau benar itu tulisan siapa, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuuri.

"untuk apa kau memberikannya pada ku? Aku tak mau menerimanya.." kata ku sinis, air mata ku sudah di pelupuk mata ku.

Conrad hanya bisa memandangku. Lalu ia berkata.

"tolonglah, terima. Ini lah satu-satunya yang beliau tinggalkan sebulum kembali ke dunianya. Beliau sudah 2 bulan ini belum kembali. Dan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan pada ku adalah 'sayonara'. Entahlah sepertinya ia tak akan kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama atau beliau tak akan kembali selamanya," kata Conrad pada ku.

Kini aku mengambil surat yang ada di tangan Conrad, dan tanpa aku sadari air mata sudah membasahi pipi ku.

"wolfram, apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya conrad yang melihat ku meneteskan air mata.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." Pintaku pada Conrad dan ia langsung mengabulkannya.

" baiklah, aku pergi dulu.." katanya pada ku sebulum akhirnya ia pergi menghilang dari balik pepohonan.

Aku pun membuka surat yang memang ditujukan untukku. Tentu saja sebelumnya aku telah menghapus air mata ku.

Aku mulai menbacanya.

_Dear, Wolfram tersayang…_

_Gomene sebelumnya, aku kembali ke dunia ku tanpa memberi tahukan mu terlebih aku tau kau masih sangat marah pada ku. Aku tau itu semua memang salah ku. Tidak, lebih tepatnya sepenuhnya aku yang salah._

_Sekarang saat kau membaca ini. aku sudah berada di dunia ku. Aku mengbulkan permintaan mu waktu itu. Aku tak akan kembali lagi. Aku tau, memang aku tak pantas untuk mu. Aku hanya akan menyakitimu. Pasti akan ada orang lain yang bisa membahagiakan mu, dan itu bukan aku._

_Aku hanya ingin kau tau sesuatu. Kau harus tau ini. kau salah paham saat melihat aku bersamanya. Itu semua tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku hanya ingin meminta saran padanya. Saran untuk megatakan isi hati ku yang sebenarnya. AKU MENCINTAI MU WOLF. Sangat, sangat mencintai mu. Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan aku tak akan kembali lagi, jadi jaga dirimu di sana. Dan carilah orang yang lebih baik dari ku._

_Love.._

_Yuuri_

Aku menagis setelah membaca suratnya itu. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan yang akan di berikannya itu. Kini aku menesali semuanya. Semua keinginan ku yang keluar karena emosi ku saat itu. Ternyata aku begitu egois. Aku juga bodoh membiarkan orang yang ku sayangi itu pergi untuk selamanya.

Malam sudah larut, aku masih saja terjaga. Tidak bisa tertidur. Air mata ku lagi-lagi mengalir tanpa ku mau.

"henna-chokko itu.." kata ku sambil meneteskan air mata.

Tanpa terasa aku tertidur sambil meikirkannya.

END Of Wolfram POV's

NORMAL POV's

Setelah Wolfram membaca surat dari Yuuri, ia selalu saja menunggunya di tempat dimana ia biasa muncul. Ya di pinggir kolam itu. Kolam dimana Yuuri biasa muncul dari dunia sana.

Sudah dua minggu ini dia terus menunggu ke datangan Yuuri yang sangat di sayanginya. Tapi Yuuri tak kunjung datang. Wolfram terus mengabaikan kesehatannya. Ia terus menunggu Yuuri hingga larut malam, dan saat pagi ia sudah berada di tempat itu lagi menanti kembalinya sang Maou nya itu.

In bumi…

'_hhaaahh… lagi-lagi semalam aku memimpikannya.. aku merindukannya..'_ kata Yuuri dalam hati.

"Yo! Shibuya!" teriak murata dari jauh sambil berlari ke arah nya.

"ada apa murata?" tanya Yuuri

"sudah ikut saja.. nanti kau akan tau." kata murata sambil menggeret yuuri entah ke mana.

YUURI POV's

Tiba-tiba saja murata datang dan menyeret ku entah ke mana. Saat ku tanya ke mana dia hanya bilang

"sudah ikut saja. Nanti kau akan tau.." begitulah katanya sambil terus menyeret ku secara paksa.

Aku terus saja mengikuti kemana arahnya pergi. Tapi… hei! Aku kenal jalan ini. ini kan jalan ke rumah ku? Aku sudah punya firasat tidak enak saat dia menyeret ku.

"hei, murata. Apa kau akan membawa ku pulang? Aku bisa pulang sendiri tanpa kau seret.." kata ku ketus padanya saat kami tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat familiar oleh ku. Ya tentu saja, karena rumah ini rumah ku.

"bukan hanya itu. Aku punya firasat bruk tentang Shin Makoku." Katanya dengan nada yang serius.

"ada masalah?" tanya ku pada nya

"entahlah.." katanya dengan santai, tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkannnya tadi.

Sudah lah biarkan saja.

"aku pulang.." kata ku sambil membuka pintu rumah. Terdengar ibu sedang berlari ke arah pintu saat aku dan murata melepas sepatu.

"yuu-chan.." kata nya sabil memelukku yang hampir ke habisan nafas.

"le-lepaskan bu.. a-aku su-susah ber-bernafas.." kata ku sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan ibuku itu.

"sudah ku bilang, panggil mama yuu-chan.." seperti biasa ibuku selalu memarahi ku.

"konichiwa mama-san.." kata murata pada ibuku dengan sopan.

"ah, ada ken-chan juga.. mari silahkan masuk.." itulah reaksi yang pasti muncul saat murata ke rumah ku.

Belum sempat aku ganti baju, aku sudah di seret lagi oleh murata dan ibu ku.

"wuuaaa.. aku mau di bawa kemana?" tanya ku yang tiba-tiba sudah di seret ke kamar mandi.

Murata dan ibuku kompak menarik ku ke dalam bak.

'_aku dimana?'_ aku bertanya-tanya. _'aku tenggelam!'_ aku baru menyadarinya. _'gawat! Kalau sampai aku muncul di Shin Makoku, maka aku mengingkari janaji itu.'_ Kata ku yang menyesal mengikuti ke dua orang yang sekongkol menyeretku secara paksa.

Aku melihat murata dan ibu yang ikut menyelam bersama ku.

'_apa? Mereka ikut! Tidak mungkin!'_ aku terkejut dengan apa yang ku lihat. Sebentar lagi kami sampai ke permukaan.

"huuaaa…" kataku yang baru ke luar dari air, dan aku berharap kalau aku kembali ke kamar mandi ku. Tapi tampaknya aku salah. Tempat ini aku sangat mengenalnya.

'_Nani? inikan kolam itu?'_ aku masih terkejut saat sepasang mata emerald milik seseorang yang sangat ku sayangi menatap ku, murata dan ibuku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Saat ku melihat mata emeraldnya akku tak tau apa arti tatapannya itu. Tatapan matanya tak bisa ku tebak, terlalu banyak arti tatapan mata itu. Dia sedang marah, senang, kecewa, atau sedih. Saat ku lihat sepasang mata itu lagi, dan kini aku memandangnya lekat-lekat, ternyata di ujung mata emerald miliknya ditahan air mata yang harusnya mengalir.

"wolf.." aku menyapanya

Dan tanpa ku kira kini dia berlari ke arah ku. Aku yang terkejut, tak bisa bergerak karena tiba-tiba dia memelukku erat sambil menangis.

"henna-chokko.." kata wolfram yang hampir tak terdengar, tapi aku mendengarnya.

Aku pun membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum. Dan wolfram pun mempererat pelukannya padaku.

"heika.." suara yang sangat ku kenal, dan aku mencoba menoleh ke arahnya, ya dia konrad. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"selamat datang kembali heika…" katanya lembut sambil menyerahkan handuk kering kepadaku.

"wolfram, ayo kita naik sebelum masuk angin" kata ku lembut padanya. Tapi tak ada respon darinya yang masih memelukku. Aku pun melihat ke arahnya ternyata dia tertidur.

"dasar.." kataku pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

END OF YUURI POV's

NORMAL POV's

"dasar.." kata yuuri pelan saat melihat wolfram tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Miko memandang anaknya yang tersenyum melihat orang yang dicintai-nya itu, lalu ia tersenyum juga.

"apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Conrad pada Miko sambil memberikan handuk kering.

Lalu Miko menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "tidak apa-apa.." Miko tersenyum kembali.

Di covenant castel tepatnya dikamar yuuri.

Yuuri masih saja menunggu wolfram bangun dari tidurnya. Pemilik hitam ganda itu duduk di ujung kasurnya, menunggu orang yang disayanginya bangun dari tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak itu.

Kini pemilik mata hijau itu bangun dari tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak. Yuuri menyadari wolfram bangun dan ia tersenyum lega saat mengetahuinya.

"wolf, kau sudah bangun.." tanya yuuri pada pemilik rambut pirang itu.

Wolfram tak menjawab yuuri. Ia hannya menatapnya. Dan perlahan pangeran-mantan- itu bnagun dari tidurnya dan ia memeluk yuuri. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa kaget saja atas apa yang diperbuat tunangannya itu.

Wolfram menangis dalam pelukan yuuri. Saat yuuri menyadarinya ia pun memblas pelukan orang yang dicintainya itu dengan sayang dan mengelus lembut rambut pirang itu.

"gomen.. gomen.." kata wolfram berbisik di telinga yuuri.

"sssttt…. Sudah lah.. tak perlu minta maaf.. lagi pula aku yang salah.." kata yuuri menenangkan wolfram..

Pangeran pirang itu semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada yuuri. Mengeluarkan semua rindunya yang terpendam selama beberapa bulan ini. Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar yuuri sudah berdiri Conrad,, Gunther,, serta Gwendal tanpa di sadari sepasang kekasih itu. Diam diam mereka kembali menutup pintu kamar yuuri dan pergi dari sana..

"wolf,, aku mencintaimu.." ucap raja hitam ganda pada tunangannya.

Mata wolfram terbelalak untuk sejenak kemudian berkata:

"aku juga mencintaimu,, yuuri.."

The End

Gomen,, gomen…

Jelek sekali ini fic,, gaje..

Hhehhe.. maaf mengecewakan semuanya..

m(_ _)m

review please…


End file.
